NARUSAKU: amor prohibido
by el saiyajin uzumaki
Summary: YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE FANFIC HABRA LEMON COMEDIA ACCIÓN Y MAS COSAS
1. Capítulo 1

**_YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE LOS PERSONAJES_** **_EN ESTE FANFIC HABRA LEMON COMEDIA ACCIÓN Y MAS COSAS_**

 _ **NARUSAKU: amor prohibido, capitulo 1 (del amor al odio, y ¿un viejo amor surge?)**_

 _ **Después de la 4ta guerra ninja las cinco naciones se unieron gracias a un chico rubio que luchó para traer la paz al mundo ninja ahora ese chico era un hombre y era el hokage todos los kages estaban reunidos en la reunión diaria de cada tres semanas y empezó la charla, mientras en otro lugar para ser más especifico en la casa uchiha haruno una pelirosa limpiaba su casa como siempre o eso creía ella esté día recibiría una gran mala noticia,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: uff... esto es cansador-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~mientras limpiaba en eso un ave mensajera entra por la ventana de su casa se acerca a sakura~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~sakura ve la ave y nota que tiene un papel enrrollado en su pata~ :ella lo agarra-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: es una carta de sasuke (feliz) y -comenzó a leér-**_

 **.**

 _ **~CARTA~ sasuke: sakura te lo diré por esta carta porque no soportaría tener que aguantar tus lloriqueos de niña patética sakura no voy a volver a la aldea ni contigo esta "família" no me sirve para restaurar mi clan tu tienes buen linaje padres perdedores clan débil eres un fiasco como ninja y mujer sangre débil la verdad es que fue error estar contigo ah y dile a la niñita que tengo como "hija" que leyendo libros aburridos nunca se hará fuerte y que no merece ser llamada uchiha es tan débil y sintimental boba como tu no quiero saber nada de ella ni de ti okey sangre débil sucia yo merezco y necesito algo mucho mejor que ustedes dos sangre débiles sucia adiós sakura-** **~fin de la carta y de la lectura~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~sakura quedó sin palabras y empezó a llorar~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: sasuke-kun como pudiste hacerme esto...!-**_ _ **~llorando-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~pero a los pocos segundos cambio la cara de tristeza por una de odio y rencor~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: así que lo quieres así eh sasuke uchiha! maldito mal nacido nadie habla así de mi familia te metiste con la chica equivocada para decir esas cosas sangre débil y sucia eh? como te atreves ja! en todo caso prefiero ser eso a tener padres que ni te quieren y traidores!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~sakura salió afuera y arrancó el nombre y logo de uchiha con su fuerza brutal ignorando a quien la vea-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~mientras que en otro lugar cercano de ahí naruto quien ya había acabado la reunión pasaba por ahí que antes había estado con Bolt por una travesura que hizo pero naruto lo detuvo con su Hiraishin no Jutsu~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: hijo porque haces estas cosas y justo hoy q tu madre se va por un tiempo con tu tía y tu abuelo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **bolt: ja! mamá se va nose adonde tu siempre estas ocupado quedaré solo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: hijo tu madre se va por asuntos del clan y bueno yo... este... yo te prometo que pasaré más tiempo contigo de acuerdo?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **bolt: ja! siempre dices eso y no lo cumples siempre la misma excusa hijo soy el hokage bla bla bla...~tono burlon~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: hijo yo...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por una mirada naruto ve a sakura alterada hace tiempo que no la veía entonces decide acercarse~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: s..sakura estas bien?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **y ~sakura lo mira y corre hacia el y lo abraza- sakura: naruto... ~con ojos lagrimosos- naruto...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: s..sakura que te pasa?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: naruto verás sasu...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~interrumpida por bolt- bolt: papá vamonos que mamá nos espera ya es casi la hora de que se vaya ~lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva**_ _ **e..espera hijo...- ~naruto mira a sakura-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: lo siento sakura después hablamos...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~sakura se queda mirándolo mientras se aleja hasta perderlo de vista baja la mirada-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: creo que ya no le soy importante, ahora estoy sola...- ~se mete a su casa-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **en otro lugar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~naruto y su hijo se reunieron con hinata y los demás-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~mientras en la casa haruno sarada entra a su casa como siempre después de la academia noto los destrozos en la entrada-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: mamá llegue porque esta todo hecho un desastre la entrada? mmmm...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~no ve a nadie la cena estaba lista pero no veia a su madre asumió que estaba en su habitación descansando-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: bueno supongo que estaba exhausta después de todo limpia ella sola toda la casa-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~cuando iba a empezar a comer ve un papel sobre la mesa (sakura se olvidó de tirarlo) agarra el papel nota de que es una carta de su padre y se pone feliz-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: es una carta de papá suguii! (sonriendo)-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~comienza leérla minutos después quedo callada-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: ya veo... sasuke uchiha te odio!- ~rompe la carta-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(más tarde a las horas ya era de noche en la casa haruno estaban por cenar cuando un rubio ojiceleste se acercaba a esa casa)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~naruto iba hacia la casa de sakura noto destruida la entrada- naruto: toc toc (tocando la puerta) sakura!-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~sakura abre la puerta- sakura: naruto... que haces aca?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: vengo hablar contigo sakura puedo pasar?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: eh.. si claro...- ~naruto entra a casa-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: antes que nada perdón por lo de hoy es que hoy se iba hinata por un tiempo y bolt quería despedirse de ella así que por eso sakura-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: oh... no te preocupes por eso no pasa nada ademas hizo lo normal es su madre es ovbio que se queria despedir de ella... ~con la mirada baja-**_

 **.**

 _ **naruto: si tienes razon jeje mmm... ~la mira y nota que esta triste~ bueno dime porque estas asi que te pasa?-**_ _**.**_ _**sakura: bueno verás hoy... (le cuenta todo)-**_ _**.**_ _**naruto: ya veo... (serio)-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ya no me queda nada... (triste)-**_ _**.**_ _**naruto: sakura tienes a sarada tu hija sakura-**_ _**.**_ _**sakura: dices eso como si fuera fácil criar a una hija sola-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: no digo eso sakura pero tienes que superar esto sakura y además sakura (le levanta la cara y la mira) mirame también me tienes a mi sakura...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: naruto acaso tu...**_

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **¿Pobre sakura no? bueno eso le pasa por no elegir a naruto, maldito emo vengador,**_

 _ **¿que hará naruto al repecto ayudará a su amor de infancia o no? eso y mas en el proxímo cap no se lo pierdan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI MUCHO MENOS DE LOS PERSONAJES_**

 ** _ESTA OBRA ES CON EL FIN DE ETRETENER NADA MAS_**

 ** _NARUSAKU: amor prohiido_**

 **capítulo 2 (que es este sentimiento?, para el solo soy una simple amiga?, aúnque lo admiró pero el no me agrada como "papá")**

 **(CONTINUANDO EN DONDE QUEDO)**  
 **...**  
 **naruto: no digo eso sakura pero tienes que superar esto sakura y además sakura (le levanta la cara y la mira) mirame también me tienes a mi sakura...-**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: naruto acaso tu...- ~lo mira~**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: mmm... sakura que pasa?-**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: n..no nada naruto...- ~un poco sonrojada~**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: te ayudare en todo lo que necesites- ~sonriendo~ para eso somos amigos**  
 **.**  
 **(sakura por extraña razón se sintio rara pero no le dio importancia)**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: si gracias naruto pero este asunto es mio y adémas debes de estar muy ocupado para ocuparte de mi pero gracias igual ~mirandolo con una sonrisa forzosa~ jeje-**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: de hecho no estare libre por un tiempo es que quiero estar mas tiempo con mi hijo himawari se fue con hina-chan el se sentiria mas solo y no quiero eso le prometi que pasaria tiempo con el pero sabes ~mirandola~ siempre tendre tiempo para ti sakura-**  
 **.**  
 **~sakura se sonroja~ sakura: naruto tu...-**  
 **.**  
 **(fue interrumpia por naruto) naruto: si por supuesto que tendre tiempo para ti si tu eres mi mejor amiga no mas que eso eres como mi hermana-**  
 **.**  
 **~sakura paso del sonrojo a una cara de decepcion bajando su mirada~**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: mmm... te pasa algo sakura? ~mirándola~**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: NADA NO TE IMPORTA NARUTO! ~alzando la voz~**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: sakura... porque estas enojada? que pasa?-**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: nada olvidalo no tienes nada que hacer seguro muchas cosas después de todo eres el hokage naruto-**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: no te equivocas sakura de hecho deje mi cargo por un tiempo veras lo que paso fue**  
 **.**  
 **(FLASH BLACK)**  
 **.**  
 **~naruto: shikamaru temari-chan los llame porque les dire algo-**  
 **.**  
 **shikatema: HAI! hokage-sama-**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: ya les dije muchas veces que no hace falta ese trato bueno al punto shikamaru quiero que me sutitullas por algun tiempo osea que seras el hokage-**  
 **.**  
 **shikatema: EH...? ~con cara de asombro~**  
 **.**  
 **shikamaru: p..pero porque...?-**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: es que como hinata se va por un tiempo bolt se sentirá sólo así que pensaba en pasar tiempo con el-**  
 **.**  
 **shikamaru: ah entiendo pero porque yo? naruto-**  
 **.**  
 **porque estas capasitado y eres responsable y tienes caracter para liderar y tomar decisiones-**  
 **.**  
 **shikamaru: WOW! gracias naruto me sorprende esto pero cuenta conmigo naruto-**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: ah también quiero decir que temari va a ser tu asistente porque shizune-nee-chan tomará un descanso por un tiempo-**  
 **.**  
 **temari: ¿yo asistente porque?-¨**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: bueno veras shikamaru es todo lo que dije pero tambien es flojo y tu se te ve como una mujer imponente que impones respeto y algo mandona y ademas eres su esposa-**  
 **.**  
 **temari: jajaja si tienes toda la razon es un flojo ~shikamaru con cara de decepción comica~ esta bien lo haré-**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: gracias bueno eso es todo pueden retirarse mañana empiezan-**  
 **.**  
 **shikatema: HAI!-**  
 **(FIN DEL FLASH BLACK)**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: y eso es lo que paso sakura-**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: entiendo pero todo eso lo hiciste para estar con tu hijo no para ayudarme a mi yo solo seria una molestia naruto-**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: no sakura nunca seras una molestia para mi tu eres mi amiga ~le sonrie~**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: esta bien ~con un leve sonrojo~ gracias naruto-**  
 **.**  
 **naruto: de nada sakura jeje**  
 **.**  
 **(llega sarada) sarada: ya llege mamá ~ve a naruto y se sorprende~ ¿el septímo que hace el aquí?**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: bueno veras el va a pasar mucho tiempo por casa porque... ~interumpida por sarada~-**  
 **.**  
 **sarada: NO!, no quiero un reemplazo-**  
 **.**  
 **sakura: HIJA EL NO SERA NINGÚN REEMPLAZO SOLO NOS AYUDARA A PASAR ESTA SITUACIÓN! ~alzando la voz~ (refiriendose a la situación en la que esta)-**  
 **.**  
 **sarada: NO! yo no quiero ni necesito ayuda y menos de el! ~enojada sale corriendo hacía su habitación y se detiene en la puerta~ al final nos hará lo mismo porque el es igual a se desgraciado uchiha! ~** **se encierra en su habitación~ -(refiriendose a naruto por como es con bolt que naruto no pasa tiempo con el y todo eso)-**

 **.**  
 **sakura: hija...**

 **.**

 **sarada:** **~sarada abre un poco la puerta de su habitación y grita~** **mamá! esta bien! haré! una excepción! puede quedarsé! si me enseña tecnicas! y jutsus geniales...!** **~termina de gritar eso y cierra su puerta~**

 **.**

 **naruto: vaya... de tal palo tal atílla es una estafadora**

 **.**

 **sakura: OYE! porque dices eso! ~algo sería~**

 **.**

 **naruto: porque es una estafadora y chantajista es ihual a ti sakura cuando ibamos a comer juntos siempre me hacías pagar por ti y si yo no tenia suficinte dinero tu te ibas y comías sola**

 **.**

 **sakura:** **~al oír eso su cara cambió de sería a rojita y empezo a recordar momentos de ella y naruto mas especifico momentos en donde naruto le pedía citas y mientas mas recordaba mas roja se ponía~ ¿y..yo n..no.. lo recuerdo eso paso? ~mirando hacía un ladlo para evitar los ojos celestes cielo de "su" rubio amigo~**

 **...**  
 **(FIN DEL CAPITÚLO)**

 **bueno parece que a sarada no le agrada mucho la idea de que naruto y su madre esten cerca del uno al otro**

 **jajaja lo chantajeo si se quiere quedar en su casa y esa sakura hacíendose la tonta jajaja madre e hija son iguales chantajistas jajaja xD**

 **bueno nos vemos en el proxímo cap**


	3. Chapter 3

_**YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE LOS PERSONAJES ESTA ES UNA OBRA PARA ENTRETENER Y PARA FANS DE ESTA PAREJA**_

* * *

 _ **NARUSAKU: amor prohibido capítulo 3 (un nuevo comienzo, ¿el septímo en casa?, y ¿una promesa?) ATENCIÓN LEMON Y LENGUAJE OBCENO**_

 _ **(CONTINUANDO DONDE QUEDAMOS)**_

 _ **sakura:** **~al oír eso su cara cambió de sería a rojita y empezo a recordar momentos de ella y naruto mas especifico momentos en donde naruto le pedía citas y mientas mas recordaba mas roja se ponía~ ¿y..yo n..no.. lo recuerdo eso paso? ~mirando hacía un ladlo para evitar los ojos celestes cielo de "su" rubio amigo~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: sakura tranquila ya se pasará ademas si la entreno nos llevaremos bien-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura lo lamento naruto ella te falto el respeto-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: eso no importa sakura no te preocupes por eso-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura pero naruto...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: sakura y ¿si hablo con ella puedo?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ¿eh? de acuerdo, ¿pero estas seguro?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: si no te preocupes sakura ~naruto va hacía la habitación de sarada~ sarada-chan me puedes abrir la puerta? quiero hablar contigo-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: no vete no tengo ninguna razón para hablar contigo y otra cosa no me digas sarada-chan el "CHAN" esta de más para ti tu y yo aúnque seas el hokage no somos cercanos y no tenemos confianza para que me llames así hmp! ~tono molesto~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: esta bien esta bien pero no te enojes bueno ¿sarada me dejarías entrar? quiero hablar contigo por favor sarada es importante-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: esta bien... ~sarada abre la puerta y naruto entra y se sienta en una silla acercándose a la cama mientras que sarada se sienta en su cama~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: sarada quiero decirte que yo no pienso reemplazar a sasuke ni nada de eso solo quiero ayudarles a ti y a tu madre porque ustedes dos me importan y no es porque soy el hokage bueno ahora tome un descanso de eso pero esto lo hago porque tu madre es mi amiga nos criamos juntos y como es mi amiga me importa bueno tu y ella la quiero mucho quiero verla feliz asi que yo no puedo dejarlas solas las quiero-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: **~con leve sonrojo **~ (inner: me dijo que le impoorto y que me quiere así como así pero que pasa con este sujeto será verdad o? ... no sarada no confies en el al fin y acabo el es o era amigo de ese desgraciado uchiha y el nos hará lo mismo nos dejará solas) no te creo al final nos dejarás solas como tu AMIGO! hmp...-******_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: yo no soy como el sarada yo nunca haría algo así-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: no confió en ti además ¿como puedo confiar en ti? sabiendo como eres con bolt...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: se que bolt y yo no pasamos tiempo juntos pero las cosas van a cambiar-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: no puedo creér eso son sólo palabras sin nada que lo afirme-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: bueno y ¿que te parece una promesa?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: ¿eh como una promesa?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: si una promesa que yo no las dejare o abandonare nunca-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: esta bien pero te estare vigilando si haces algo extraño perderas la poca confianza que te tengo y te irás de mi casa okey?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ** ** **naruto: de acuerdo yo te prome... **~interumpido por sarada **~-**********_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: espera! no te olvides de lo de entenarme y será una promesa de meniques ~le enseña su menique-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ¿eh de meniques? ~naruto ve el menique de sarada~ ha una promesa de menique claro ~le sonríe mientras cruyan sus dedos meniques~ yo naruto uzumaki prometo que nunca las dejare o abandoare jamás y te entrenaré para que te conviertas en la mujer hokage mas fuerte de todos-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: ~lo mira~ eso fue... bueno espero que cumplas tu promesa si la rompes ya sabes eh-**_

 _ **naruto: si tranquila yo no retiro mis palabras ni rompo mis promesas esta promesa será de por vida sarada jeje **~le sonríe **~-******_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: **~quedo mirandolo asombrada por las palabras del rubio **~ yo... tratare de comportarme mejor contigo-******_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: sarada no tienes que cambiar yo no quiero cambiarte ¿se tú misma si?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: p..pero me comporte mal contigo...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: no importa eso jeje ~le sonríe~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: ~quedo asombrada por las palabras de naruto antes ni siquiera sasuke le hubiera dicho cosas así~ g..gracias ~leve sonrojo~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: de nada jeje ~le sonríe~ bueno ya es tarde acuestate y duerme sarada-sarada: ~se acuesta en su cama~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto ~se acerca se ella y la tapa bien y la mira~ descansa sarada-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: si pap... emmm...** **naruto-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: bueno ~se acerca a sarada y le besa la frente~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: ~sarada se sonroja y dice para si misma que es este sentimiento que siento ni con papá eh sentido esto~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ~mira a sarada~ mmm... que pasa sarada?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: ~lo mira~ gracias hasta mañana pa... señor naruto-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ~la mira y se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir sarada~ sarada-chan está bien dime como quieras si quieres dime "papá" si eso te hace felíz o sino dime sólo naruto si?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: ~se sorprende y lo mira~ ¿ehh? ~algo rojita~ está bien p..papá pero sólo te diré así cuándo estemos a solas ¿si!? ~lo decía mientras ponía la cara así** **(_)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: jajaja está bien que linda te pones cuándo te spnrojas jeje bueno descansa ~le da un besito en la frente~ hasta mañana sarada-chan-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sarada: ~se pone toda rojita~ hai! ~se acomoda para dormir~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ~sale de la habitación y va adonde está sakura~ listo sakura ya se durmió-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ~lo mira y se sorprende~ eh como le hiciste naruto para calmarla y dormirla?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: es un secreto jeje-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ~suspira~ uff... esta bien bueno ponte cómodo ~le sonríe~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: eh esta bien -se sienta un sillón que está enfrente de donde está sentada sakura~ sakura y que sueles hacer cuándo tienes estos momentos ósea cuándo quedas sola en casa por así decirlo sakura?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: bueno nada en particular uff... ~suspira~ hace calor o soy yo? ~se levanta un poco el vestido de la parte de las piernas haciendo que sus piernas queden un poco descubriertas y cruzandose de piernas de manera sensual queriendo que naruto le vea sus bragas y también se baja un poco el cierre de su vestido de la parte de sus senos haciendo notar sus senos con su escote~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: creo que eres tu sakura ~la mira~ que tramas intentas provocarme?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ~lo mira~ etto... pero que dices naruto yo no intentó nada aunque si quiero que me mires al menos un poquito como antes-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: que hablas enserio sakura sabes que eso no puede ser además no puedo ya no soy aquel chico enamorado de la chica más linda de la clase-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: eh la más linda de la clase? ~se sorprende y se sonroja levemente~ bueno ya lo se naruto pero es que me eh sentido sola últimamente que ya no aguantó más! ~se levanta y camina hacía el y se sube el vestido un poco dejando a la vista su trasero y se sienta encima de naruto de frente a el y rodea su cuello con sus brazos y lo mira~ quiero un poquito de acción sabes-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ~la agarra de la cintura~ no sakura basta sabes que no puedo y también no quiero tengo familia y tú igual así que no podemos-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ~sakura se sonroja por cómo la tiene agarrada naruto~ hey jeje dices q no pero me agarrás del trasero jeje que pervertido eres-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: eso no tiene nada que ver sakura además no te estoy agarrándote el trasero te estoy agarrándo de la cintura-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: es casi lo mismo naruto necesito tener sexo vamos hazme el amor además se que deseas entrar en mi ~se mueve de arriba y abajo para intentar excitar a naruto-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ahh oye no basta no hagas eso hey sakura para alto yo no quiero nada contigo bájate de mi ~mientras que sakura se seguía moviéndose~ oye sakura ya para que me estoy excitando de verdad se me está poniendo duró ~la agarrá levemente fuerte de la cintura~ ahh...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: si jeje lo siento naruto vaya si que es grande jeje más que el de sasuke jajaja se siente bien-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: basta sakura no podemos además hueles a alcohol haz bebido estas ebria ~el miembro de naruto le palpita y hace contactó con el trasero y vagina de sakura como ella está encima de el a lo que ella hizo un pequeño gemido~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ya por favor naruto déjame hacerlo tengo tantas ganas que : ahh... te pasas sakura hmp! está bien pero con una condición que si puedo traer a bolt mientras que yo esté acá sakura ha y nada de sexo de acuerdo ha y esto será por está vez-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: si si no hay ningún problema naruto traelo no tengo ningún problema con eso bueno ahora a lo nuestro jeje~ mirada pícara se baja de el y se arrodilla en frente de el y le masajea el miembro vaya si que está durito y palpita ~naruto gime~ ¿te gusta?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: Ahh... sakura... si vamos hazlo ya... ~la mira~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: jajaja está bien señor hokage a la orden jeje ~sakura le abre la cremallera del pantalón y le saca el miembro~ WOW! que grande es! ~empieza a masturbarlo lentamente y a lamerselo~ mmmm... naruto-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ahh... ~gemia~ sakura continúa vamos...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ~se lo lamia desde la base hasta la punta del miembro~ mmmm... naruto me encanta lo tienes mucho más grande que sasuke jeje ~se lo empezó a chupar~ mmmmm...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ahh deja de hablar y hazme acabar sakura ~naruto le agarra la cabeza y la mueve de arriba hacía abajo~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: ~habla entre cortado~ e..espera... n..naruto mmmm... ~se la sigue chupando~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: si eso es sakura sigue así lo haces muy bien he ya casi sólo un poquito más si ahh ~gemia~-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: mmmmm... naruto ~se la sigue chupando hasta que está apunto de hacer acabar a naruto~ mmmmm...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ahh... sakura ya viene ~le mueve la cabeza de arriba hacía abajo de manera un poco agresiva~ ahh ya no aguantó más voy acabar sakura! ~le mueve la cabeza de arriba hacía abajo y le sostiene la cabeza hacía abajo y le da embestidas en la boca hasta acabar en su boca~ ahh! sakura...-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: mmmmm... naruto lo hiciste no pensé que lo hicieras pero lo hiciste acabaste en mi boca ~levantando su cabeza~ estuvo bien no más que bien estuvo excelente mira incluso manchaste mi vestido del clan uchiha jeje-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: ~la mira~ si si ya vi sakura bueno ya terminamos ahh todavía lo tengo duró : que bueno vaya que energía tienes naruto he jeje quiero seguir-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: no sakura ya basta con lo que hiciste es suficiente además esto es demasiado-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **sakura: vamos naruto quiero más ~se acerca a el~ andá si?-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **naruto: oye sakura que te pasa? ya te pasas de : bueno es que bebí un poquito jeje ~le saca la lengua y le son** **r** **íe~ estoy ebria jajaja-...**_

 _..._

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 **esa sakura se pasa de pervert jajaja quiere mas e,e jeje xD bueno sobre naruto y sarada hicieron las pases ¿genial no?**  
 **entre sakura y naruto que hará naruto ustedes comenten lo que quieran que haga naruto pero recuerden que sakura esta borracha y cuando se le pase el efecto del alchol puede olvidarse o arrepentise de lo que pase con naruto pero bueno comenten lo que quieran que pase en el proxímo cap entre naruto y sakura y sobre el proximo cap tardaré mas en traerselos por tiempo y esas cosas tambien quiero hacerlo mas largo si puedo lo hago bueno nos vemos en el proxímo cap**


End file.
